The Fear
by AkissCANconsume
Summary: The Fear inside of me, is knowing that I am in love with you. I know that we are Soul-mates. I know that you need me, you want me, you love me. However, I have to say Goodbye. This is also a Fear. This is the Story of me, Marisol and Seth Clearwater. R
1. I Love You, Goodbye

**A/N- This is my new story. And, I promise you, I will not delete this one. This is just the Summary and Preface. The next chapter is where the story begins. **

**~The Fear~**

**Chapter Title- I Love You, Goodbye**

Summary: 

I can barley look at you. But, every single time I do, I have this feeling. The feeling of knowing we are _Soul-mates_. It's the fear inside of me. I never had someone to love me, to want me---to need me as truly as he does. It's terrifying. But, as terrifying as it is, I love being with him. He makes me laugh, smile, he's my other half. And, I can not disagree with that.

-

Preface:

"We can _not_ be together, Seth." Tears welled up in his beautiful brown eyes. "Marisol- "I have to go, Seth. Goodbye." I tried to let go of his warm hand. However, he would not let me. "Please, don't go." He begged. If I could cry, I would. "Seth, it's time for me to say goodbye, please let go."

He listened to me, he slowly let go. "Why? –

"It's not safe, Seth. Goodbye," I turned around. "…Forever…" I mumbled. I did not want to tell him that. I already broke his heart, no need to go any further. I took one step away from him---

"Don't say that!" He grabbed onto my arm. He stopped me. I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth and electricity shoot through me. "I apologize, Seth…However, I have to do this…I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't!" He tried to reason with me. "It's me that doesn't deserve you," his warm hand slid down my arm to my hand. He intertwined his hand into mine. I opened my electric blue eyes. He used his force to turn me back around. His empty hand reached for my cold cheek. He cupped it gently; he aimed my face to look him into his big beautiful brown eyes. "Why, do you have to go?" he asked me. I could see salty tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just have too, Seth." I whispered, truthfully. I didn't exactly know why. I just knew I needed too. "Please, don't go, Mary." He whispered. I started tearlessly sobbing.

"I love you, Mary." He said. I can't take it anymore. I did not think it was going to be this difficult. I did not know he loved me this much. His thump kept rubbing against my cold cheek. Every single time sent more waves of electricity through me.

I roughly breathed in. "I hate you, Seth!" I yelled and lied. I smacked his hand off of me and pulled my hand away from him. His eyes widen in disbelieve. I took a step back. I turned around. Then I started running.

"Marisol!" Seth yelled my name. I knew he was running after me. Though, I was wrong. I heard howling behind me. He was phasing. I hurt him, so, so, so bad. Nevertheless, it was the thing to do.

I ran with my bluish midnight black hair bouncing against my chest. My white flats smudged with mud. My cheerleading skirt and shirt getting hit with tree branches.

I could see a sandy brown figure running next to me. He wasn't going to give up, was he? "Please, Seth, stop, making it so difficult!" I screamed. I started running inhumanly fast. "Just forget about me, act like I never existed!" I screamed at him. I heard barking. He was barking. "Why, are you doing this to me, Seth?!" I questioned him. I knew he couldn't answer me. "Just go, Seth, I don't love you, Goodbye!" I yelled at him. He was listening to me. He stopped, mid-step. I glanced behind me. Then I glanced back up front. "I love you, Seth..." I whispered. "I love you, Goodbye." Then I took off. Where, I do not know.

* * *

**A/N- Remember that was a PREFACE not the actual story! **

**I named her Marisol! It means---Water and Sun**

**You're understand later why this was the PREFACE...**

**-REVIEW-**

**AND THIS IS A PREVIEW---**

* * *

**Chapter Title- Stand in the Rain**

_I sat at a desk. A boring history teacher talked about brainless things. Hello, it's not science class. He kept pointing to people on the chalkboard._

_My friends behind and next to me were texting on their cell phones. I, myself drew absentmindedly on my chocolate brown and strawberry pink notebook. They were mostly pictures of werewolves and vampires. They were something I loved to draw. My friends said I was pretty well at it too._

_My green ink pen drew the finishing touches of a werewolf. He had big brown eyes and sandy brown colored fur. He was rather handsome, if I may add._

_

* * *

_

_I walked through the crowd of students. They were all trying to get to class. I pushed and shoved my way though the soccer team players. They all yelled sexual comments at me. "Hey, Marisol, wanna come over my house and cheer?" Brainless comments like that. I ignored them with a quick eye roll. I walked away from them to my advanced math class._

_

* * *

_

_I sat down next to a girl with long flowing hair. It was an unusual reddish bronze color. However, it looked stunning with her pale white complexion. The bronze ringlets reached to the middle of her back. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a matching jean jacket and black flats. She was inhumanly beautiful._

_She was staring blankly at something. Her radiant chocolate brown eyes were filled with various emotions. Then she blinked and smiled._

_"Hi, I'm Nessie." She was now staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that I, myself couldn't talk._

_"However, my actual name is Renesmee, but I prefer Nessie." She blissfully said. Then suddenly, she started laughing._

_"Jake says it's a mouthful." Nessie said after she stopped laughing._

_Her eyes wondered to the necklace around her neck. The piece that went around the neck was made out of ivory colored pearls. Nevertheless, her fingers absentmindedly played with the diamond ring that was connected to it. It looked as if it was a wedding ring._

_"Who is Jake?" I asked, as I watched Nessie play with the dangling ring._

_She glanced up at me. "Jacob, he's my boyfriend." She widely smiled; I could see a small portion of her teeth. They were different, different like mine._

_"You never told me, what your name is?" Her smile turned into a frown._

_"I apologize, my name is Marisol."_

_She was about to say something. Nevertheless, she too heard something. The teacher was coming._

* * *

**A/N- So, I gave you some hints in the next chapter! **

**If you liked it, Review?**

**_And, that's what makes my life so Fu—ing fantastic…_**

**Review for me?**

**If I get 5 reviews I'll make the chapter really long! Okay?**


	2. Stand in the Rain

**Chapter Title- Stand in the Rain**

**A/N- This is Chaper-2**

**I typed it up because well, I had nothing else to do. **

**Now, that I'm done I'm going to finish my New Moon video for You-Tube. ;)**

* * *

I walked through the crowed streets of England. The sky was gray and cloudy. It is the morning, seven o'clock to be more precise. My yellow flats stepped into the many rainy puddles on the stone sidewalk. One book-bag strap leaned against my shoulder. I held my history book in my right hand. Today is a boring old Monday. High School started about a week ago.

"Olive, do you want a ride?!" Kyi, my boyfriend yelled over the thundering sky. The name Olive is the nickname he uses for me. My name is Marisol Pearl, by the way. Yes, the name Marisol is Spanish. My mother is Spanish and my father is from the Quileute Tribe, I think.

His shaggy brown hair head poked out the window of his silver Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport. Yes, I know some things about cars. His gorgeous knee-weakening-smile made me say yes.

"Yes," I smiled back at him while I walked over. "How come you're not driving to school?" He asked. He was worried about me. I thought for a minute. Oh, I remember now I went hunting at around four-ish in the morning.

"I wanted to get some exercise before school," I lied.

I opened his car door and hopped in. I sat in the black leather passenger seat. I reached for the seatbelt and got buckled up.

"I really do love you in that cheerleading outfit, it brings out your skin and eyes," I turned toward him. His hazel eyes were burning into mine.

Yes, I was wearing a cheerleading outfit. I am the Captain. I cheer for the schools Football (Soccer) Team. The High School is called---Sundown England High School. I cheer for the---"Hawks."

The shirt is a bright blue long sleeve. The skirt is an ivory white. On the front of the shirt it says "Hawks," in yellow print.

I could feel my cheeks beginning to flush with red. I hate the fact that I can blush.

His creamy white hand drifted toward my icy cold cheek. His pointer finger slid across my blushing cheeks. "I love it when you blush; it's beautiful against your exotic skin."

I glanced down to my lap. I tried to hide the little warmth that was reaching to my whole face.

"Thank you, Kyi." I whispered. The smell of Old Spice men cologne filled my nose, as he leaned away from me.

"You're welcome," he said with a grin. Kyi Prince, he's the Star-Goalie on the soccer team. He's rather well at playing the goalie.

"Kyi," I questioned as I stared out the window.

"Yes, Olive?"

"We should get going," I whispered. I could see a red Ferrari F430 drive by. Behind it was a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

I love Porsche's. I have a metallic blue Porsche 911 Turbo. However, the canary yellow color is absolutely cute.

I also have a dark teal Lotus Evora. It's my favorite car.

"Yea, we should get going, Olive." He put both of his hands back onto the black leather steering-wheel. Then he hit the gas-pedal and we were off driving down the road to High School.

"Olive?" he called my nickname after a minute of driving.

"Yes, Kyi," I replied. I glanced at him then back to the window.

"I need to visit Coach Allen, so, are you going to be okay walking to first period alone?" he's always so worrisome toward me.

"Yes, Prince I will be perfectly fine," I said, with a smile.

"I love it, when you smile," he whispered. I rolled my eyes. I could feel myself begin to blush all over again.

"Stop being such a Vamp," I muttered as I leaned into the seat. I crossed my arms under my breast, and angled my head away from him.

"You're blushing," he said. I turned toward him while I narrowed my electric blue eyes at him.

He too was blushing. I could easily see the blood rising to his to face.

"You are too, Prince," I mischievously said.

"Touché," he replied back.

I pulled my bluish midnight black hair to my left side. I used my fingers to comb the tangles out of the ringlets.

High School was only a minute away. Soon, my head would be filled with brainless, talkative students.

I had one moment of peace. I closed my eyes. I inhaled in. I thought about the daydreams I've been having lately. The daydreams of a mysterious boy with the most dazzling, fascinating, magnificent eyes I ever saw in my whole existence.

The way his black hair covered his light brown eyes a little made my stomach do twist and turns. Then his smile, it seemed like he was always smiling.

"Olive, hello, Olive…" I heard Kyi's voice. "We're at school…"

I opened my eyes in shock. "I apologize…" I was in lost for words. The mysterious boy seemed so real.

"C'mon we better get going before we're late. Coach Allen is waiting for me."

He was already out of the car and standing. I grabbed my book-bag and hopped out. We shut the car-doors at the same time.

He walked toward me. He intertwined his hand into mine. His human temperature shot through me. My skin temperature is cold as snow or ice.

He kissed my cheek. Then he pulled me away from his car.

He put his arm around my neck. He was a very muscular person. He could have had any girl if he wanted too. However, he picked me.

Like I said, many girls were staring at us with jealous eyes. My best friend, Kimberly likes his brother, Christopher. Kyi and Christopher are identical twins with opposite personalities.

"I should get going, see you later, Olive," he stopped walking. His eyes searched around for a second. Then he suddenly leaned down and pecked a quick rough kiss onto my full red lips.

My eyes were open. His eyes were close.

I looked over his six-foot body to see a group of inhumanly beautiful people. I, myself only being five-foot-five it was hard to see over his shoulder.

He finally parted away from me with an upset expression on his face. "What's wrong, Olive?" he asked me, brushing a hand through me hair.

"Nothing, you should get going, like you said." My voice for some odd reason was filled with hatred.

"Well, okay, Olive, talk to you later, I guess…" he muttered. Then he walked away from me.

I stood there in the middle of a crowd of High School students. I watched the group of people get out of their cars. They were the cars I seen a few minutes ago.

A pixie looking girl was jumping up and down in excitement next to a man. His head was leaned back with laughter. I could hear their voices from here. The man was saying---"Alice, darling, stop jumping," through his laughter.

A natural tan man was yelling something at the car. He had one arm around a woman.

"Seth, get out of the car!"

"Seth, Seth, stop staring…" he trailed off. Then his eyes widen as if he just realized something.

His head turned toward the right. I wasn't exactly sure but, it seemed like he was staring at me.

I took a step back, bewildered at why this tall, intimidating man was staring at me like this. He had a wide smile across his face.

Then a reddish-dark brown haired woman took a step closer to the natural tan man. Unexpectedly, she slapped him across the top of his head.

"God Bella, what the Hell?!" He finally stopped staring at me.

"Don't scare the poor girl," she said loudly. A disarray bronze haired man walked over to the woman named Bella and put an arm around her.

"Let's get to class," he called to everybody. A teddy-bear looking guy, a wavy blond hair woman followed him and the woman without excitation. The girl named Alice and the man followed too. However, the natural tan man and the woman stayed behind.

"That means you too, Seth," the natural tan man said.

I took another step back as the man began staring at me again.

The boy, who I guess is Seth, began slowly getting out of the car.

I noticed I must look like a brainless idiot standing in the crowd of High School Students. I turned away from them. I took one step away---"Seth, don't!" I heard a person yell. I glanced behind me. However, I couldn't see them. The crowd started to surround me.

* * *

I sat at a desk. A boring history teacher talked about brainless things. Hello, it's not science class. He kept pointing to people on the chalkboard.

My friends behind and next to me were texting on their cell phones. I, myself drew absentmindedly on my chocolate brown and strawberry pink notebook. They were mostly pictures of werewolves and vampires. They were something I loved to draw. My friends said I was pretty well at it too.

My green ink pen drew the finishing touches of a werewolf. He had big brown eyes and sandy brown colored fur. He was rather handsome, if I may add.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we will be learning…"

I blocked out his voice, finally, peace and quiet.

I started drawing another werewolf. It was me. I picked up my blue gel pen and colored in the eyes. I was a pure white werewolf. My four paws were a dark rich black. I picked up a black pen and colored in the paws. I then picked up my green ink pen and colored in the background.

I made the green grass blow in the wind. A roaring blue waterfall was behind me. A made the boy werewolf, stand on a gray rock. His head was facing me. His big brown eyes were staring at me.

I am defiantly hanging this in my bedroom. I smiled proudly at what I drew.

* * *

I walked through the crowd of students. They were all trying to get to class. I pushed and shoved my way though the soccer team players. They all yelled sexual comments at me. "Hey, Marisol, wanna come over my house and cheer?" Brainless comments like that. I hope they know that I will tell Kyi that they said that. I ignored them with a quick eye roll. I walked away from them to my advanced math class.

* * *

I sat down next to a girl with long flowing hair. It was an unusual reddish bronze color. However, it looked stunning with her pale white complexion. The reddish bronze ringlets reached to the middle of her back. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a matching jean jacket and black flats. She was inhumanly beautiful.

She was the woman that was with the natural tan man…

She was staring blankly at something. Her radiant chocolate brown eyes were filled with various emotions. Then she blinked and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nessie." She was now staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that I, myself couldn't talk.

"However, my actual name is Renesmee, but I prefer Nessie." She blissfully said. Then suddenly, she started laughing.

"Jake says it's a mouthful." Nessie said after she stopped laughing.

Her eyes wondered to the necklace around her neck. The piece that went around the neck was made out of ivory colored pearls. Nevertheless her fingers absentmindedly played with the diamond ring that was connected to it. It looked as if it was a wedding ring.

"Who is Jake?" I asked, as I watched Nessie play with the dangling ring.

She glanced up at me. "Jacob, he's my boyfriend." She widely smiled; I could see a small portion of her teeth. They were different, different like mine.

I wonder if the natural tan man was this Jacob person…

"You never told me, what your name is?" Her smile turned into a frown.

"I apologize, my name is Marisol."

She was about to say something. Nevertheless, she too heard something. The teacher was coming.

She ignored the teacher and said-"I like that name, it fits you." she complimented me.

"Your name is-

She cut me off---"Odd, yea, I know, I get that from everyone." She brushed her fingers through her bangs.

"No, I was going to say, it was a beautiful name."

She smiled. "Thank you, my mother named me it." She whispered.

I glanced up at the teacher. "I see, we have a new student today," Mrs. Lyons said in her regular happy voice.

"Would you care to introduce your self?" she was pointing to Nessie. Nessie nodded and stood up. I could hear whistles erupt from the perverted boys.

"My name is Ness—Renesmee Cullen and well, my family and I just moved here from the United States of America."

The teacher nodded and signaled her to sit back down. She did what she was told.

_Cullen_

I heard that last name before._ The Cullen Clan…_

My eyes widen in disbelieve.

_Vampires_

She is that Hybrid child everyone has been talking about. She is the half human, half vampire child. She is the daughter of the mind reading-Edward Cullen and the Shielding- Bella Cullen.

How did I not know this when I saw her?

I glanced at her smiling self.

Then I glanced back at the front of the classroom.

I gripped onto the edge of the table. If I might add, I held onto it, very tightly.

"Marisol, are you quiet alright? Do you need to go the nurse?" I could hear the teacher talk. Nevertheless, I was speechless.

"Marisol, honey, are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, I need to go to the nurse," I managed to say. I needed to get out of here.

"Renesmee, dear, why don't you go with her?"

That is not what I needed.

"Okay," Renesmee said, getting up.

"Marisol, you look pale as a ghost! Hurry, and get to the nurse!" The teacher spoke to me but, I did not move.

"I apologize, however, do you think, Mrs. Lyons, in any way possible I could indubitably go by myself?" I didn't know if she could hear me. I was talking incredibly fast. My voice was only a whisper.

"What did you say, Marisol?" The teacher asked, dumbfounded.

"May I go by myself, Mrs. Lyons?" I asked, louder and clearer.

She was flabbergasted. "If that's what you want, then you may. Renesmee sit back down."

Renesmee glared at me with curiousness. I looked away from her. Mrs. Lyons handed me a Hallway-Pass to the nurse. I got up. Nessie sat back down.

I bent down to get my book-bag. Then I walked away through the door. I ignored the odd stares coming from my fellow classmates.

I walked through the hallway. My yellow flats made noise each step I took on the black and white checkered flooring.

I played with my black ringlets by twirling it with my pointer finger. I glared at the floor watching each step I took.

The silver diamond anklet around my ankle shined from the hallway lights. My silver charm-bracelet dangled and made a clanking noise as I walked toward the Nurse's room.

Then unaware of what I was doing at this current moment. I walked smacked into something. I took one step back.

I gradually looked up. Right before my electric blue eyes was a tall but, lean man.

He was engagingly staring at me.

I was staring at him. I took another step away from him before I clumsily fell back.

I closed my eyes for the feeling of an impact to the ground. Nevertheless, I never did.

I felt one feverish burning hot arm wrap around my torso. It felt as if someone shoved me in a microwave or an oven.

I never felt this warm ever in my whole entire existence. It felt as if someone burned me.

He pulled me to my feet. I opened my eyes.

I was staring straight at big brown beautiful eyes.

I could feel my whole world shift; the strings of life connecting to this stranger.

Then oddly my whole world was turning to pure blackness. The view of him drifted away.

I fainted. Oh, just great. This is just peachy, isn't it?

Just my day…

I closed my eyes and fell against this stranger's chest.

* * *

**A/N-So, this is chapter one! **

**If you liked it, Review?**

_**And, that's what makes my life so Fu—ing fantastic…**_

**Review for me?**

**If I get 5 reviews ---I'll have the next chapter done before you know it!**

**Next Chapter Title---**

_**He Could Be The One**_


End file.
